


Hardened Criminals

by Falling April (ordinarygirl)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/Falling%20April
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal doesn't want Zoe to tell the crew exactly what kind of cargo they're carrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardened Criminals

"I want to get this done with before anyone starts askin' what we're carrying, you understand?"

"Absolutely, sir."

"We are hardened criminals and I don't want knowin' to affect my crew in any way."

"I completely agree, sir."

"I don't know why Li Mei feels the need to smuggle these things near halfway 'cross the 'verse." Mal grumbled as he and Zoe left the hold where Jayne, Simon, and Kaylee were stowing Serenity's newest cargo.

"Don't rightly know, sir." Zoe said dryly, following after him. "Might be a way of gettin' out of taxes."

"Might be so." Mal shook his head. "I just hope no one gets a look at it, or—" He was cut off by a crash, followed closely by a string of curses and Simon's calm voice asking if anything felt broken.

"Hey, are those... Hey, 'Nara!" Kaylee's voice rang out cheerfully above Jayne's rather colorful language. "Come look at these, they're adorable!"

Mal didn't turn around. He just stood in the doorway leading out of the hold and sighed.

"Zoe?"

"Yes sir?"

"What're they lookin' at?"

"Wobbly headed geisha dolls, sir."

"Thought so. I'm goin' to go to my bunk, see if I can salvage my dignity."

"You do that, sir."


End file.
